The goal of this training program is to encourage independent research careers that contribute to prevention of cardiovascular disease through application of knowledge of nutrition using behavior science, health education, and related scholarly approaches. This is an application for a fourth five-year award to support four postdoctoral trainees integrating the broad areas of nutrition, behavioral science, and prevention of cardiovascular disease. Trainees will be recruited from medicine, nutrition, psychology, and other social and behavioral sciences, nursing, health education, exercise physiology, and other areas that pertain to the broad domain the research encompasses. Training resources include the Center for Health Behavior Research, the Lipid Research Center, the Section of Applied Physiology within the Department of Medicine, the Division of Cardiology, the General Clinical Research Center, the Division of General Medical Sciences, the Diabetes Research and Training Center, the Behavioral Medicine Center within the Department of Psychiatry, and the Department of Psychology. An emphasis of the training program has been on broad, interdisciplinary research. Past trainee projects have ranged across community health promotion, psychology and behavioral science, lipid metabolism, exercise physiology, pediatric preventive medicine, diabetes, cardiovascular reactivity, and developmental aspects of neuroregulation of cardiovascular response. This training program has been highly successful in terms of: 1) the research career paths of trainees (all 15 former trainees have remained in academic research positions, 3 have been promoted to professor, and 6 have been granted tenure); 2) their scholarly productivity (an average of 2.52 publications per year since completing training; and 3) their success in securing independent funding (4 are currently PIs of NIH-sponsored grants, 3 are currently project directors of NIH-sponsored multi-project grants, 2 applied for and were awarded independent T32 fellowships, and 12 of the 15 who have completed their time supported by the training program have secured some type of independent funding for their research). The program has been successful in achieving its goal of encouraging research careers in the application of nutritional and behavioral science to prevention of cardiovascular disease.